


Family

by Lilanlon



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilanlon/pseuds/Lilanlon
Summary: It’s already 3 month since Hajime came back…and he's happy that Rei is not alone...





	Family

 

 

*This fanfic is a fictional event if Hajime had return already.

 

 

It’s already 3 month since Hajime came back…

‘Miracle’ is the only description for what happen to him. Turned into data, lose his own body….Hajime think that he probably can’t return to meet his brother again. He waited…and waited….almost lost hope. But then that boy appears. Help him to meet his brother.

It’s miracle. It’s REALLY is. And that made him so merry. Finally he can stays with his brother !

But, actually it has something that make him more happy.  
His brother is not alone anymore!

“Rei-kun, Can I help you?”

The green-hair-boy or ‘Haru’ asked his brother while point finger to the dish that doesn’t wash yet. Rei shooks his head and answers shortly. “I’ll do that. You better play with Hajime”

“U..Umm!”

Haru nods and faces Hajime with warm smile. “What do you want to play? How about drawing a picture?”

“Yes!” Hajime answers. Beaming as much as he can.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Since he has return Haru often visit him and Rei. Sometime he even brings Astra, Eri, Yuujin and all appmon to stopover here. But in the end the most often person who come here is still Haru.

Haru is very kind and warm person. That’s why he likes Haru. Brother seems to like Haru too. If not Hajime sure he won’t let Haru come close as this.

Sometime he had no choice but to think that if Haru can stay here everything must be better. He wants his brother to be happy. And Hajime sure that Haru made Rei happy.

Is there had any way to made Haru stay here?

Hajime glances at Haru and Rei for a second and then continue drawing a picture. Green crayon had been painted carefully. Right, He is drawing Haru and Rei!  
Drawing as he please. Hajime smiles when he finishes the picture. He looks at it and somehow this picture reminds he of something.

[This picture….]

Hajime bend down the head. The smile disappears from his face.

Seems that Haru knows something is wrong. “Are you alright , Hajime-kun? “ His face is full of concern. Hajime looks at him. Have nothing to say but shook his head.

How can he tell Haru that the reason he feels sad is because of the position in picture that reminds him of papa and mama.  
Long time ago when his parent still alive, Hajime used to draw a picture of his family much. He loves father and mother, Ofcourse he loves Rei too.  
Even though it’s long time already. But why he still had this kind of feeling.

“Hajime…”

This time not only Haru, Rei too. Rei walks close to him and pats his head gently. “Are you okay----“

“I’m really alright! I..I really mean it!”

Hajime says smiley. The warm of Rei’s hand is still there. The eyes from Haru also have a warm feeling too. And that made him want to say the truth what he’s thinking.

“Actually…” Hajime closes his eye. “I’m just…missed papa and mama… but it’s okay now…”

Yes, It’s okay now.

“Hajime/Hajime-kun...”

Rei and Haru say his name at time same time and that made him more sure.

Yes, It’s really alright now.

“I’m really alright now! Trust me! Because now I have both Brother and Haru-niisan with me! So, I’m sure everything will be okay!”

“Eh…?”

Haru blinks. Feeling so confuse and want to say something. But Hajime still talk so he can’t say anything.

“Hey! Haru-niisan ! Why can’t you stay here with me and Brother? The moment I spends with you and Brother had so much fun! Can’t you stay here in our home…be one of our family with me and Brother?”

Hajime asked continuously while Haru seems to stunned already. Hajime tilt his head. Why he had a feeling that Haru’s face is redder more than usual? Ah! Brother’s also red? Are they have a fever?

He looks at Rei and Haru alternately and waiting for Haru’s answer. Haru remains quiet…and then bend his knee to get closer to Hajime. He looks at him..and smile.

“Sorry, Hajime-kun. But I also have a place to go…have an important person to looks at. I can’t stay here forever sorry…”

[So he can’t…]

Hajime don’t know what kind of expression he made out of his face. Haru looks sad…then continue talking. Haru’s hand touches his hand so warmly.

“Hajime-kun if…if Rei-kun----Rei has to stay in another place and can’t come back to see you at all….Hajime-kun will feeling bad..right? Me too. I don’t want my mother to worried about me…”

“But you know…When I am here I have so much fun! Playing with you and Rei-kun made me happy. So, please, don’t worry! I will come back here definitely! Because being here with you and Rei-kun has so much fun!”

“Haru-niisan…”

“And about family…Now Hajime-kun also has Rei-kun as an important family too! I can’t insert into your bound, aren’t I?” Haru talks lively and that made Hajime’s heart peaceful somehow.

As expected of Haru-niisan…

But then one sound had interrupts their conversation.

“It’s not like that…”

Ah…It’s Rei.

“Y…You’re one of our family already. So you don’t have a reason to becoming a family, aren’t you?”

If Hajime observes right. Rei gnashes unintentionally while he’s talking. And looks like he’s sick. His face looks so red.

Hearing that from Rei made Haru stun a little bit. He looks at Rei and then smile. “I see. Thank you! Rei-kun!”

Haru hugs Rei and Hajime tightly…even if it’s looks so awkwardly.

“Thank you. For letting me into the part of your life”

“Really thank you…” Haru repeats it again.

The warm still there Hajime grins trying to hug Haru and Rei too.

“I love you two the most!”

After that Rei smiles a little bit and mumbles gentlely. “Um..” Only that but it’s made Hajime happy!

Because now…he had his own family, isn’t he?

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I translate my fanfic to English. If I write something wrong you can told me especially about the grammar..I know I’m not good at it ;w; In this fanfic I write it base on theory that Hajime isn’t Knight or Hackmon or anyone so he is just HajimeXD I also want Rei to be in a good term with the others too so I adds some hint(maybe it’s not hint. I told it in the story Lol). Thank you for reading!:3


End file.
